yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Hat Films
Hat Films is the group of Trott, Smith, and Ross. They are Content Producers for the Yogscast who are particularly well known for playing Minecraft, Trials Evolution, and a variety of other games. Due to some of the team having graduated in film production, their style of editing is often praised for being smooth and professional. Hat Films creates a variety of other content, besides gaming videos. They have created various songs, skits, and trailers also. For trailers, they get asked by 4J Studios to make Minecraft skin trailers for the Xbox version of Minecraft. Beginnings The origins of Hat Films began when Chris Trott and Ross Hornby were attending university. They met at a Television and Film university course, and later in their friendship had the idea to make videos outside of their class assignments. For a few years, Trott, Ross, Nathan Ashman, and Adams, became the original H.A.A.T Films. However, the years passed by and Trott and Ross finished their course in Video and Film production. Ashman and Adams moved on to different things and Trott and Ross were left needing a new member. A friend of Trott's, Alex Smith, was willing to join H.A.A.T Films. The extra "a" was therefore removed and Hat Films was born. Yogscast Website Summary "Ross Hornby, Chris Trott, and Alex Smith make up the terrible trio of Hat Films, who produce high quality entertainment and low quality descriptions of themselves. They arrived at YogTowers in 2014 dressed in rags, but drinking champagne and munching on caviar. It was a strange day indeed." Trivia * Hat Films calls their fans "Scrubscribers", and in older videos they called fans "Hatters". * Hat Films were the guest of episodes 55 and 110 of The Shaft Podcast. * Hat Films were the guest of episode 3 of Simple Simon. * Hat Films were among the first YouTubers to do cam-switches and Minecraft timelapses. * Hat Films were the guest of series 22, episode 6 of the Gadget Show. Series Guide Links *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *YouTube (3) *Website *Twitter (1) *Twitter (2) *Facebook (1) *Facebook (2) *Twitch *Subreddit *Spreadshirt *SoundCloud *Bandcamp *iTunes *Vimeo *Metacafe *Google+ Gallery HatFilms YouTube Banner Bit.jpg|Hat Films logo. HatFilms Pixel Art.png|Hat Films pixel art. HatFilms MC Skins.jpg|Smith, Ross, and Trott in Minecraft. HatFilms IRL.jpg|Ross, Trott, and Smith. Hat Films Vlog.png HatFilms.gif HAATFilms.png|The original H.A.A.T Films logo. HatFilmsTitlecard 2011-2012.jpg|The main title card used from 2011 to 2012 branded as "Hatventures! in Minecraft" (left), although the earliest title card does not include the three avatars in early 2011 (top left). There is a variation of the title card used for Minecraft XBox 360 version (bottom right). HatFilmsTitlecard 2012-2013.jpg|Title cards used between 2012 to 2013, rebranded as "Hatventures in ". Each avatar also represents the game with mask/headwear worn by Trott, item/weapon wielded by Ross and game emblem on shirt by Alex. HatFilmsTitlecard 2013-Present.jpg|Current title cards used since 2013, simplified to "Hat Films" with the series logo or game logo below it. Similar to title cards used between 2012-2013, each avatar represents the game with their respective items. Category:Hat Films Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Alex Smith Category:Ross Hornby Category:Chris Trott Category:Content Producers